Losing It
by EgoSumPsyche
Summary: Rose finally loses her virginity to Scorpius. Warning: contains explicit language.


**Hey guys! So this is a short erotic story on how I imagine Rose loses her virginity.**

"No peaking!"

Rose giggled. "I'm not, I swear!" She said.

"Good, 'cause it has to be a surprise." He whispered in her ear.

After walking for a while Scorpius finally stopped.

"You can open them now."

"Oh Scorpius!" Rose covered her mouth with her hands

The room was decorated with candles, there was a sofa in the middle, a bookshelf to its left and a picnic blanket to it's right.

She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and as she pressed her body closer to his she felt a hardness pushing on her pussy. Suddenly she understood.

She broke the kiss. "Scorpius, um I-I'm a virgin."

"Oh well I can go as slow as you want." He said putting his hand on her hips.

"But I wasn't planning on losing my virginity at seventeen..." She explained.

"Don't worry we don't have to go all the way." Scorpius said as he started nuzzling her neck.

"Um, w-well, yeah I guess..." Rose stuttered as she tilted her head, after all she loved it when he kissed her neck.

Scorpius licked his lips slightly and kissed her, it was a gentle kiss at first but then it got more and more passionate, hotter, their tongues met, they tasted each other, enjoying every moment of it. Rose deepened the kiss tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her, she lightly bit his bottom lip and he groaned as did so. Scorpius slowly moved his hand under Rose's green shirt.

His hands cupped her bra and he gently massaged her breasts, he felt Rose's fast heart beat. He thought Rose would take his hand off, like she would usually do, but she didn't so, without breaking the kiss, he unclasped her bra and Rose helped him to slid it off. Scorpius stroked her hard nipples, he pinched them slightly, then a second time harder.

"More." Rose mumbled and to his surprise she pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

Her breast weren't big, they were quite small but perky, her nipples were dark pink and very hard, Scorpius found her breath-taking. Rose shivered slightly, she was obviously nervous, and uncomfortable standing topless in a room.

"You're beautiful." Scorpius tried to reassure her. "So beautiful."

Scorpius lowered his lips to her left nipple, he licked it and then began sucking it and he pinched the other. He noticed a change in her breathing, she was enjoying it, so his actions became more forward and he lightly bit Rose's nipple making her moan.

Rose lifted his shirt over his head and threw it away. She slid a hand on his chest, caressing it and lightly holding on to him to keep her balance.

Scorpius moved is lips back to Rose's mouth. With his hands he unclasped his belt and pulled his pants off.

Scorpius could see Rose wasn't very sure about this.

"It's just me Rose." Scorpius said, "I like you Rose, I really really like you."

"I really really like you too Scorpius."

Scorpius slid off his underwear.

Rose had to admit it was bigger than she had expected. She thought a normal cock was around the length of a tampon, boy was she wrong. She hadn't expected it to be throbbing either.

Curiosity overtook her and as she bent on her knees she stroke his length with a hand, making Scorpius gasp. It was harder than she had expected.

She wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly started moving it.

"Oh god." He sighed.

She fastened the pace. "Your mouth," Scorpius advised, "use your mouth."

Rose closed her mouth around his cock and started bobbing her head up and down, then Rose slid her tongue on his cock. She looked up at Scorpius to see if he was enjoying this and sure enough he was, his legs were trembling, his breathing was faster and his whole body had stiffened.

"Fuck Rose!"

Within seconds Scorpius emptied his load in her mouth with a few grunts. Rose swallowed his semen and quickly cleaned up his cock with her tongue. It wasn't the best taste but it wasn't disgusting ether.

Scorpius bent on his knees and cupped her face with his hands.

"Wow Rose, that was amazing," he whispered, his right hand unclasped the buttons of her jeans. "I want to make you feel good."

Rose's eyes didn't leave his. He slowly pulled her jeans off and admired her pink panties.

With a hand he gently massaged her pussy through her panties. Rose laid down on the picnic blanket, trying to make herself comfortable.

Scorpius grinned, she was soaking wet. He massaged her clit with his thumb, she shivered.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes!"

He ran his hand under her panties making Rose gasp and squirm. He swiftly pulled her panties down, over her knees and off of her feet.

"Scorpius, I want you."

He kissed her pussy and gently parted her lips with his tongue. She moaned as his tongue explored her clit, it was a feeling she had never felt before and she never ever wanted it to stop.

"O-Ohhh Scorpius! Don't stop!" She moaned. Scorpius added his fingers, first one then two then three.

His tongue and his fingers were coated by her wetness as he thrusted them in and out of her warm pussy.

"Faster Scorpius! It- It feels so good!" Rose pressed her pussy closer to his face.

"God I'm so close!" Suddenly her whole body stiffened ,she cried out his name as she came on his face.

She continued lying there, panting and glowing in sweat.

"I need you Scorpius." She begged. " I need you inside me."

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head vigorously, her eyes burning with desire.

He kissed her lips, they were so soft.

"Wait! Use the protective spell." Rose remembered.

"Oh yeah of course." He quickly searched for his wand and then cast the spell on them.

"Now we're safe to go." Scorpius resumed kissing her, his hands massaged her small breasts and Rose ran her hands through his body, touching him, exploring him.

Scorpius positioned himself in her entrance, his shaft teased her folds, he gently pushed his whole cock in her, she gasped, partly for pain partly for pleasure.

"Did it hurt?"

"Slightly. But I want this Scorpius. Trust me."

He started rocking his hips, first his movements were slow, fearing he would hurt Rose, but with time they got more urgent and raw.

"Rose this feels so good!"

Rose felt her body stiffen as she felt Scorpius's shaft in her.

"Harder Scorpius!" She cried, grabbing onto the blanket underneath her. "Harder!"

" Bloody hell Rose!"

"Oohhhh!" Rose moaned louder.

"Oh God!" She screamed. "Fuck!"

As Scorpius came he collapsed onto her body and rolled off her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment to tell me what you think.**


End file.
